The occurrence of nitrile hydrolyzing enzymes has been widely described. Within this family of enzymes, two broad classes are generally recognized. The first includes the nitrile hydratases which catalyze the addition of one molecule of water to the nitrile, resulting in formation of the corresponding amide: